Many kinds of taps that are used recently are adapted to control the water temperature according to the manipulation of an operation lever by users. However, they cannot provide the users with instant water temperature such that when the operation lever is moved by their involuntary action, very hot water may come out from the tap, hence increasing the danger to them.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of tap transforming system where different color lights are generated in accordance with the variations of the water temperature (for example, when the temperature is hot, it is red, when it is warm, it is purple, and when it is cool, it is blue), thereby improving a current way of producing water, without having any color, thus to provide a user with attractiveness of use while the water is used.